powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Cells
The power to possess supernaturally active/enhanced cells. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Not to be confused with Cellular Activation. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced Cells *Meta/Hyper Cells *Super/Superior Cells Capabilities The user's cells and body tissue are more powerful than the average human being's, the cells and tissues have increased at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells, their entire body are modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic levels, granting superhuman capabilities and have full control of them. There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and are more than 200 different types cells and body tissues that each work on a particular functions, that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc, are at their most powerful capacity. Applications *Adaptive Metabolism **Accelerated Metabolism **Sanitized Metabolism *Genetic Memory *Genetic Traits *Health Optimization **Contaminant Immunity **Foreign Forces Removal **Internal Bodily Cleansing *Maximum Brain Capacity **Enhanced Brain Capacity *Muscle Mass Enhancement **100 Percent Muscle Usage **Enhanced Muscle Usage *Regenerative Healing Factor **Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality **Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Bodily Aspects **Bio-Energy Manipulation **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Energy Sourcing **Mitosis Manipulation **Physical Augmentation ***Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Fluids *Supernatural Traits Associations *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Cell Manipulation *Enhancing Mutation *Evolution *Genetic Perfection *Organite Manipulation *Power Source *Power Via Blood *Supernatural Condition Limitations *May be weak against Cellular Disintegration. *Artificially implanting supernatural cells into a non-supernatural body may cause complications. Known Users Known Cells Gallery Gallery (Users) Super Saiyan Goku.png|Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball) can assume the different Super Saiyan forms due to the presence of S-Cells within their bodies; the more S-Cells a Saiyan possesses, the easier it is for them to transform. Jenova_AC_2.jpg|Jenova's (Final Fantasy VII) cells grant those infused with them superhuman abilities. Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) is a carrier of the Void Genome. Lucy (Omni-Embodiment?).jpeg|After a bag of the CPH4 accidentally broke inside Lucy (Lucy) her cells augmented to supernatural levels. HulkSmash.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) gamma induces cells expand in great rage making him that much stronger. Hashirama_Senju_full_body.png|Hashirama Senju's (Naruto) Wood Release techniques are so unique to himself that only those who have artificially implanted themselves with his cells can use them. Mitochondria_Eve.png|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) possesses supernaturally active mitochondria in her cells that grant her superhuman abilities... AyaBrea.png|...as does Aya Brea during a corneal transplant. 834541-prototype super.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) gained his powers by a lethal virus that mutated his cells. Hella.jpg|James Heller (Prototype 2) gained the same cellular powers as Alex Mercer. Kaneki's_Kagune_Anime.png|A ghoul's kagune (Tokyo Ghoul) is entirely composed of Rc cells. Toriko US.png|Toriko (Toriko) was naturally born with Gourmet Cells. Gallery (Cells) Void_genome_large.png|The Void Genome (Guilty Crown) Metroid Anti-X Vaccine.png|Vaccine "Metroid" (Metroid Fusion) T virus.jpg|T-Virus/Tyrant Virus (Resident Evil) Species_8472_blood_cells.jpg|The Cells of Species 8472 (Star Trek Voyager) are the most densely packed cell structure that exists, as such they are immune to and can destroy anything that penetrates their cells- chemical, biological or technological. Devil Gene.jpg|The symbol of the Devil Gene (Tekken) GourmetCellsInfusionMethods.png|Gourmet Cells (Toriko) in both injection and pill form. Corstrain.jpg|The Corvinus Strain (Underworld) is the parent strain for both the Vampire and Lycan viruses, and can also sustain and combine the two. File:Regen_Serum_in_Death_of_Wolverine_Vol_1_3.jpg|Regen Serum (Marvel Comics) X-Gene_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_5.jpg|The X-Gene (Marvel Comics), the source of all mutants' powers. Regenerator_G1.jpg|Regenerator G1 (Godzilla) is a substance in Godzilla's cells that bestows his Regenerative Healing Factor. Rc cells.png|Rc cells (Tokyo Ghoul) Omnicient Transformational Advanced Cell.jpg|O.T.A.C. (DC Comics) cells are a highly infectious form of biotechnical DNA strain which converts flesh into robotics with ease. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Galleries